Let's Watch the World Burn Together
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Work of Art. There are many plot lines that spurn from it. Entries for Tyzula week. Warning: Work of Art was intended to be more fluffy, but this will be quite different, rating... A bit of a darker look at Tyzula. Azula is battling her inner monster to no avail. Her wife is there every step of the way wondering if she is just as insane as the woman she married.
1. Hopeless Situation

**Decided to redo this story since it has become more than a drabble. Enjoy**

Mai watched the little hand on the giant clock drag another five seconds of her life away with a characteristic sigh. Grimacing, she turned her eyes away from a couple from her night school classes displaying way too much PDA outside of her aunt's floral shop. Her eyes, instead landed on the digital clock of her cellular device that she paid way too much of her own, hard-earned wages for.

Sighing louder at the distinctive, inch long crack in the middle of the screen, thanks to Tom-Tom, Mai casually pressed the single middle button of the latest Iphone to reveal the wonderfully, self-obsessed world of _Instaflagrant_. The city's youngest, appointed mayor was obviously as bored with life as she felt as he had just posted a new upload of his recently acquired black motorcycle with the word _Honour_ written in creepy, red calligraphy along its side.

 _Must be nice to do absolutely nothing all day._ Thought Mai, accidentally double-tapping the picture.

"Damn it". She grumbled, quickly removing the red, heart icon, knowing the mayor/ex-boyfriend would get the notification anyway, despite her deleting him from all of her social media contacts.

Scrolling past the photo, hurriedly, she gasped at her best friend's recently added _Throwback Thursday_ photo of them and their estranged old flames on the popular Ember Island Beach Resort.

"Ty Lee…" She grumbled. "Can you please let go of the past".

Screen shotting the photo, she sent it back, through text, to her past-obsessed, bubbly, childhood friend with three exclamation marks along with three death emojis. It was not long afterwards that she received a text back with two sad faces and one smoochie face. Rolling her eyes, Mai quickly turned her phone on its face when the bells above the floral shop's door chimed, signaling new patrons.

Glancing at the clock above the door, she tried her best to give a soul-disturbing smile to the couple that decided twenty minutes before closing time was the best time to order a bouquet.

"Well, hello, Mai!" Squealed Ty Lee's overly excited mother, flashing a picture-perfect smile while clutching her new husband, a man over 15 years her junior's, arm.

"Plenus stercoris es," Mai mumbled to herself. "Good day, Mrs. Zhou, what a pleasant surprise. Orange is so flattering on you," she said, instead.

Mrs. Zhou giggled, nearly making Mai's ears bleed.

"Oh, you're such a dear!" Piped the mother of seven identical twins and two, six and 24 month boys respectively with her current, admiral beau.

Choking back a sigh, Mai pointed to a new bouquet of orange flowers her aunt had designed just before leaving her niece to close up shop. "May I suggest Chinese Lanterns?" She asked, hoping to kill three cat-owls with one stone through making a quick sell to get rid of those hideous, orange plants and Ty Lee's mother in 60 seconds, flat.

Mrs. Zhou's face turned grim, as she released the death grip on her beau, who, now freed, immediately retreated out of the store for a smoke break. Sensing that the woman had other intentions for her rotten timing, Mai prepared herself for what was coming.

"That's not why I am here, Sweetheart," started Mrs. Zhou, stopping at the glass desk, separating them. "I am worried about my daughter".

 _Geez, you remember her?_ Thought Mai, avoiding rolling her eyes, wondering when was the last time Ty Lee had even seen her mother since graduating from Kyoshi University's medical school with her PsyD in Clinical Psychology.

Mai had been both proud and surprised that the young woman had been so adamant about entering and actually completing school through her own merit as she was a popular, cheerleading C student at the academy. Mai had lost interest after her bachelor's, yet since changed her mind to take classes at night. Unfortunately, she had placed all of her dragon eggs in one basket when she believed that her billionaire ex-boyfriend, turned mayor's marriage proposal was within her grasp.

Needless to say, he had proven himself a terrible liar and she cursed herself every night like a prayer just before bed for putting up with his evil little sister all throughout their childhood just to get close to him.

"Well, I heard she's been offered a job at Capital City's Arkham Asylum as Head Psychiatrist". Announced Mai, leaving out the part about Ty Lee having been in the city for the past year and on her second raise at the nuthouse.

Upon arriving back in the capital, the doctor had begged Mai to let her stay with her until she saved enough money to live on her own, at which, Mai agreed to reluctantly. Since the girl moved out last month, however, she'd missed her pink-loving, energetic friend's presence in her unbearably bleak apartment on the trashy side of the city. Ty Lee had somehow managed to upgrade into a fabulous penthouse in the upper echelons of the city.

"Yes," said Mrs. Zhou, dreamily. "Her step-father and I are so proud, but I worry that she will get mixed up with that…girl friend you all had before". Mai raised an eyebrow, but listened attentively. "You know, the mayor's sister…"

"Azula Jiang?" Mai asked, knowing the answer.

Mrs. Zhou nodded, slowly. "Please, Mai, my daughter has a sensitive heart. I-I just don't want that woman to get into her head again. She won't answer my phone calls since I married Chan, but I know she will listen to you".

The florist thought on the matter. Of course, she along with most inhabitants of the free world knew of Mayor Zuko Jiang and his elite team's famous infiltration and dismantling of his father's criminal empire, taking the second in command and sister down along with their father. The Jiang Family's criminal and political reign had been felt around the world for over a hundred years, ironically, both ending and extending to the outcast descendant, Zuko.

After Boss Azulon or "Sharkie" as he was known increased the stronghold of his father, Sozin or "The Godfather's" mafia in every nation except the earth kingdom, he was not-so mysteriously killed by his second son, Ozai "Snake Eyes" who snatched the control of the empire from his older brother, the kind hearted, frequent visiting Iroh, nicknamed "The Grim Reaper" for his loyal, bloody past and more recently affectionately called "The General". Snake Eyes later had his wife, "The Godmother" or Ursa arrested for the death of his father and divorced her between taking over the family business of pillage and murder, spawning and mutilating the current mayor, "Crysler" and apprenticing his pride and joy, "La Bella Mafia", Azula Jiang.

Thanks to the special, though dangerously toxic relationship between the siblings, Crysler pulled some strings to have his sister placed in Capital City's Arkham Asylum under the insanity label. As close friends of the siblings due to their own fathers' affiliations with the mobster family, Ty Lee and Mai had actually witnessed La Bella Mafia's sadistic streak, honed by her father, and both agreed that she was right where she needed to be.

"I highly doubt Ty Lee will allow such a thing, Mrs. Zhou. She's smarter than she looks," answered Mai, remembering vividly how the doctor had triggered the dismantling of the dynasty's criminal reign by secretly calling the future mayor and his team moments after the two had witnessed a brutal execution of twenty petty gangsters at the snap of La Bella Mafia's fingers.

Mrs. Zhou nodded, breathing out dramatically, her bottom lip trembling. "Well, could you please let her know that I asked about her?"

"Sure," said Mai, glancing at the clock behind the woman.

Mrs. Zhou bowed courteously. "Thank-you. Guess, I'll take those flowers, now," she added with a pleasant smile and generous tip along with the price of the bouquet.

"No, thank-you, Mrs. Zhou," responded Mai with a bow of her own as she thought of her overdue cellphone bill and immediately appreciated the ten minutes after closing time wasted by Ty Lee's mom. "Come back soon!" She added with a genuinely friendly wave.

#

Meanwhile, hot breaths fogged a giant glass window in Dr. Ty Lee Zhou's office. Luckily, it was two hours after closing time for the clinical psych ward wing of the asylum or someone would have surely heard the psychiatrist's obscene language at high pitched volumes that would will a soul to open her opaque door, bearing her name and credentials to witness a very unethical session between doctor and patient.

Dr. Ty Lee was praised world-wide for her skills and knowledge of the human body, yet she ultimately failed at diagnosing her own body's sick cravings for the sharp, dangerous, pink flesh painting her in elaborate shades from her helpless position atop wobbly fours across her mahogany desk. The good doctor told herself that this was just physical, nightly payment installments for her lavish penthouse overlooking Capital City's historic, upper-class sector purchased by the Jiang family for her private sessions with her patient.

 _That's all this is._ She reminded herself for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes of sweaty passion between her and La Bella Mafia, herself. _Purely physical._ "Oh…Spirits!" Slipped through her teeth. _Years' worth of free education._ "FFF…uck!" Gasped the good doctor, legs shaking with her lost count of multiple releases. _I don't want to marry her…_ She appeased herself, hands and teeth sinking into months of paperwork before sending them over the side of the desk. _Maybe…just marry…her tongue…_

"Do you want me to stop now?" Asked the mafia princess smoothly.

 _Fuck, NO!_ Thought the good doctor, instead responding by reaching behind her to grasp the purple toy attached to the woman's waist and tugging her close.

The mafia princess was more skilled than any of the hundred or so partners the good doctor may or may not have had secretly and unsuccessfully attempted to replace her with at various swinger parties during her medical school years at Kyoshi University.

The two old friends have been secretly fucking since high school and despite being estranged for several years and the doctor being engaged multiple times, including currently, Ty Lee had spread for Azula within a week of taking her current position at the asylum. The woman had driven her mad from her white, padded cell, to the rooftop, janitor's closet, back of her expensive, new car and from under the desk during unexpected popups with her boss, Mayor Zuko with his and Azula's uncle along with all six of her sisters.

It was hopeless to think a medical license would grant her the smarts to leave the mafia princess alone. It was hopeless, truly hopeless. To others, she was making fantastic progress with the asylum's infamous patient. If only they knew the _real_ content on her locked up tapings of Azula's _healing_ sessions currently under her desk that she masturbated to on her lunch hour breaks. Or the hidden pictures of Azula's body in every single room of her house.

"Yes…" She moaned when Azula's nails dug into her hips, followed by a satisfying fill.

Ty Lee jumped at the sound of pounding against her opaque door.

"Is that…your fiancée?" Growled La Bella Mafia with a forceful pound of her hips that made the good doctor squeal and gush fresh wetness.

"Ty, it's me," called her best friend from the other side of the door.

 _Mai?_ Now that was definitely not who she expected at this time.

"Under the desk," she whispered to the mafia princess.

The princess shrugged, used to such an ordeal and crawled beneath the mahogany as the good doctor adjusted her black skirt, jacket reapplying her makeup and hair before calmly opening the door to reveal her childhood friend.

"Hi, Mai!" She squeaked a bit too happily.

Cocking an eyebrow, Mai entered, surveying the office. Ty Lee immediately retreated to her desk chair and slid her legs under, clearing her throat to disguise an erotic groan as the princess grasped her knees and went to work.

"I would think with your position, this place would be spotless," Mai commented, motioning towards the mess that was once neat, desk documents and picture frames now scattered about the floor.

Instead of an immediate response, Dr. Ty Lee Zhou bit her bottom lip as Azula added a finger to the masterpiece she was creating below the desk.

"Mm hmm?" She managed to squeak.

"Your mom came by the shop".

Gripping the table to keep from collapsing, the good doctor managed to eye roll to avoid them rolling to the back of her head. "What!" _Wow…_ "Did…" _AGNI, HELP ME…_ "I mean, what did she want?"

Mai took a seat on the couch. "Just making sure the lunatic hasn't managed to drive you to a cell next to her".

Feeling Azula pulling away, Ty Lee hurriedly grasped the back of her head and shoved her back towards her pelvis. Quivering, she gave a sheepish smile as Azula resumed her work. _Crisis averted._

"Well, I'm a big girl now," she said.

"Yeah, I told her that. Anyway, there's a new lesbian club on the harbor. Figured you and your fiancée could check it out to take your mind off that hopeless wreck".

 _Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…_

Nodding quickly the good doctor answered, "Good idea. Um…yeah, I'll let…her know".

"Are you ok, Ty? You look flushed. Are you sick?"

 _There's a name for this. Addiction, yes, I'm sick…a hopelessly, sick addict._ Thought Ty Lee feeling her fourth climax since Mai entered. "I'm fine, Mai, like you said. It's hopeless…" She managed before squeaking out. "I'm much different now, yes sir-ree! I'm done with that hopeless…situation," she spoke as she silently released in beautiful ecstasy.

 **Plenus stercoris es loosely translates to "You are full of shit" in Latin according several sources.**


	2. Those Eyes

Dr. Ty Lee Zhou reached into her new purse to give the taxi driver a tip along with his fare.

"Thank you, Good Doctor!" Exclaimed the one-toothed driver with a wide smile. "Agni's Blessing to you".

The doctor gave her own, signature smile and walked into the lobby of her penthouse. Without a glance around, she hurried into the first elevator and pressed the top button along with the code needed to gain access to her home. Taking off her pink pumps, she dangled them by the straps on her middle finger, awaiting the slow ride when a flash of golden irises appeared, staring at her with an empty gaze.

 _"Good thing she left when she did. I was suffocating under there"._

 _The doctor chuckled lightly, shivering from wet, silk kisses along her neck, breath teasing her racing pulse point shortly before a long, overwhelming lick made her gasp._

 _"H…Have you been…taking," SHIVER. "Your…pills, Princess?" She managed to utter._

 _"Of course. As the doctor ordered," cooed La Bella Mafia. "Kept me from indulging my fancies of painting the walls red with the virgin blood of our old friend"._

 _"I doubt Mai's a virgin," said the doctor with another chuckle. "We're almost thirty"._

 _"If Crysler had anything to do with it, she's a true Virgin Mary," answered Azula with a maddening smirk._

 _Dr. Ty lee shuddered as pale, though unnaturally, warm hands slid beneath her blouse and grasped her breasts firmly. Gold and brown eyes moved towards the covered mounds before locking together again._

 _"One more for the road, Doctor?" Asked the mafia princess, sliding one of her hands to grasp the doctor's sweaty thigh awaiting the permission she knew she would get._

 _Breathing harshly, it took the doctor's entire being to resist. At her refusal, her thigh was broken by five, lengthy fingernails, making Ty Lee hiss and wince with painful pleasure._

 _"Very well," said La Bella Mafia, calmly with slow, excellent enunciation. "I'm sure your mistress is waiting". With that, she gazed over the doctor's lithe body predatorily. Golden eyes drank in deep, purplish bruises painted along her inner thighs in satisfaction. "It's the weekend. Perhaps you and she could enjoy a mini vacation"._

 _The doctor slipped on her pink pumps, rising from her leather chair. The mafia princess took her place in the chair and watched the doctor clothe herself and reapply her makeup in her mirror._

 _"I think she knows," confessed Ty Lee with a nude lipstick coating her kiss swollen lips as she puckered at the wall mirror. "At least she has a clue"._

 _Gripping the handles of the chair, Azula crossed her legs with a wider smirk across her paint-less lips. "I'm sure she's quite embarrassed that you prefer coming in a nuthouse rather than your California King, right?"_

 _The doctor responded by revealing a syringe. "This should last until I return," she changed the subject, returning to her patient. "Wouldn't want you getting any ideas over the weekend, would we?" Tapping the patient's forearm, she gazed into Azula's now blazing eyes. "I've noticed Zirin changed her hairstyle recently. My new twin?" She asked, tapping the syringe against Azula's upturned elbow. "I hope we don't fuck identically_ ," _she hissed, jealousy flowing in her words._

 _Those eyes flickered upwards. "Do I sense envy?" Asked the beauty. "Good thing I enjoy my peaceful sleep on weekends you're away. I get so little during your work hours with your hunger"._

 _The doctor slid a leg over the mafia princess's form in response, grasping her wrist and thrusting a pale palm beneath her skirt. "I've changed my mind about your offer earlier. I need dessert"._

A loud tap against glass stirred the doctor from her pleasant memory. Brown eyes met furious golden eyes over her kitchen island. Reflexively, the doctor took note of the picture with the same golden eyes that glared at her.

"I didn't grant you a key to my home for you to snoop about my things, My Love," she said, hollow and not taking her eyes from the picture.

"I wouldn't call it snooping. The picture was in plain sight between your bedroom sheets," responded her fiancé, unable to mask his cracking voice.

Wrapping her fingers around a glass of whisky poured for her, the doctor tilted her head back as the intense burn from the liquid met her throat. She nearly choked, making a terrible face, before placing it back on the island.

"Ahem, well," she started, batting the invisible flames from the drink away with her hand. "As they say, don't look and expect not to find". She said, calmly. "Why were you in my bedroom anyway?" She added.

"Well, for one, I've never seen it since I bought this place for you. Funny that your own fiancé is not allowed into your bedroom".

Ty Lee helped herself to another glass of whiskey while her fiancé lit a cigarette and stood. After several puffs, he raked his fingers through his black hair, eyes becoming golden slits as he touched his scarred cheek.

"I don't even know why I tasked you with this assignment. I knew you couldn't help making this personal," he snarled, suddenly helping himself to the whisky his fiancée had intended for herself.

"Sorry I failed to meet your standards, Mayor. I admire you and how you make sure to take wedding your sister's and ex-girlfriend's best-friend so… _impersonal"._ Mayor Zuko Jiang seethed at the doctor's indifferent shrug as she poured another glass and brought it to her lips. "I am the best in the business, remember? _That's_ why you tasked me with this. Besides, there are times I need to work from home. La Bella Mafia is a challenging case, but even your uncle has seen great improvement from our…strenuous sessions".

The mayor clicked his teeth. "She has started referring to me as _Chrysler_ , again". He snarled. "We were rebuilding then I turned around and find a naked picture of my sister in my future wife's bedroom?"

"I forgot to return it to my case file," explained Ty Lee, readily. "I was late to work this morning".

"A naked picture?"

"It's the only one I have," lied the doctor, smoothly, as her eyes moved towards the den where at least a dozen more photos of Snake Eye's daughter resided in hidden places.

Zuko paced, livid as he puffed his cigarette harder. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out. Then all of your _hard work_ will go up in smoke".

The good doctor lifted herself from the bar stool at this point. Placing her feet back in her pumps, she took light steps across spotless porcelain flooring along with the dramatic drop of her trench coat and leather gloves as she closed the space between them.

"Then I'll work harder". She purred dismissively, gazing at softening gold eyes that belonged to the wrong lover.

Despite this, she took his head in her palms and brought their lips together. A vulnerable moan escaped the mayor's throat. Lifting the doctor on the island, his lips found her upturned throat and licked her pulse point, almost retching at the strong smell of perfume that he thought he recognized.

"Let's go to the bed," he pleaded as he tore open her blouse and bit her expensive bra with his teeth.

Ty Lee's legs spread wide, revealing matching pink lace that were slid off within seconds and thrown over the mayor's shoulder. Breathing in the sweet smell of arousal, Zuko dismissed the purple hickeys on the doctor's legs as he unzipped and groaned when his member met the open air. In response, the talented doctor licked her lips and pulled her knees to nearly meet her shoulders.

The mayor basked at the intoxicating display. Ty Lee grasped his suit's jacket and pulled him up. The mayor lifted, climbing the island spreading knees on either side of her upturned hips.

"I see you didn't lose your flexibility at the university," he noted with a smirk, aligning himself with her entrance. "Are you sure you can handle this position?"

 _"Yes!" Hissed Ty Lee, clamoring for one of the steps to grasp as she was taken in mind-numbing thrusts._

 _Her legs shook involuntarily from Azula's expert use of their new toy, molded from her fiancé after an induced twelve-hour sleep brought on by the good doctor's favored syringe. The mafia princess fucked her perfectly as usual, strategically hitting her deepest places as if the added appendage was a true extension of herself._

 _Their eyes met and locked despite the passion on the back stairwell leading to the institution's parking garage._

 _"Say it again," commanded the princess, thrusting harder as she spoke._

Dr. Ty Lee fisted black hair as she was brought back to reality from Mayor Zuko sinking between her legs, up to the hilt and leaving nothing between them. Panting, she kissed his lips and pulled him to her chest.

"Say it," groaned Zuko, flicking a nipple with his tongue.

Ty Lee's eyes widened as he stopped his movements and glared at her. Suddenly remembering what she was supposed to say, she cooed smoothly, "I love…" Her voice trailed before she began again with, "I love…your eyes, Baby". It was the truth, he did, in fact win her over with those eyes for obvious reasons…well obvious to her that is. "Did I ever tell you orange was my favorite color?" She added when Zuko restarted his movements.

Chuckling against her breast, he whispered. "Well, I would assume it to be pink". He shuddered from the heat surrounding him, kissing a slim ankle around his neck. "Very interesting conversation when we're fucking in the kitchen".

 _"I love you," gasped the doctor, wetting Azula's thighs with her tears._

 _La Bella Mafia gripped her brown tresses tightly, forcing Ty Lee to look up. Her eyes seemed to brighten as orange as the fruit they shared before their bodies met one another's on the serving table in the institution's empty cafeteria._

 _"Louder," she growled. "Say it! What do you love?"_

 _A twinge of fear made Ty Lee quickly retract her statement. "Orange," she answered. "Like your eyes, Princess, they're kinda orange-y!"_

"Agni!" Cried Zuko, throwing his head back as he increased his movement. "You're going to make me…Damn it, Ty, what took me so…long?" He panted heavily, wiping perspiration from his forehead with a look of admiration. "Mai was a virgin compared to you. I…Agni, you're driving me…".

 _"Crazy!" Ty Lee cried, biting her bottom lip. "I need you! I don't know how…" GASP. "I stayed away so long". She breathed in Azula's hair, clutching her back with a silent, open-mouthed howl that made her lips form a perfect "O" when La Bella Mafia's fingers curled with the precision of the custom, dragon trigger attached to her two, signature sawn-off shotguns, designed to expel flaming bullets to hasten the time it took to murder in mass._

 _"I am nothing, if not patient," whispered Azula, flipping former circus acrobat turned doctor away and against the white, padded wall of her cell._

 _"That was fun, wasn't it?" She breathed in Ty Lee's ear, in time with splitting her open again with her fingers. "I'm sure my lovely family paid you generously to betray me"._

 _The good doctor's breathing rate doubled with her lover's movements. "I was…saving you," she began. A palm muffled her scream as she experienced her first release from the woman since they had last laid eyes on the other after years. The power of the orgasm nearly made her collapse, but Azula's other hand grasped her neck to keep her pinned to the wall._

 _"Interesting how you thought I needed saving. But you miscalculated, Doctor, who's going to save you, now, hmm?" She asked, blazing eyes captivating the woman in her clutches. "Look at me!" She hissed. "Look at what you've turned me into! Look at what you saved!"_

"Look at me," gasped Ty Lee, pulling Zuko's head so his eyes met hers. "Look at me with your beautiful eyes, My Love".

Zuko bit his lip, forcing to keep his eyes on the doctor beneath him and not become distracted by the distance in hers. He pushed deeper as he felt a spine-tingling release brought on by his fiancee's clenching heat that tightened whenever their eyes locked. He tried desperately to hold himself, knowing the doctor would be livid if he released inside of her before they were married and especially on their first ever tryst in the year that they had been together.

"I-I'm about to..." He warned, feeling release rise to the tip. "C-Can…I?"

"Yes," she answered. "Just don't close your eyes. Look at me when you do". To his surprise, Ty Lee clenched harder, forcing him to explode with an ear-splitting howl.

Zuko collapsed against her shoulder feeling his eyes grow heavy with lethargy. "I love you, Ty Lee". He managed to utter.

"I love your eyes," she repeated. "They're gorgeous".

 _Azula massaged the doctor's swollen back, gently. "You shouldn't have come back," she said, kneading her shoulders. "Nothing can save you, now, not even yourself"._

 _"I don't need saving, Princess," whispered Ty Lee basking in the gentle, sweet attention from the right golden eyed sibling._

"Huh?" Asked, Zuko, giving her a confused look.

"I was just thinking about your eyes, Zuko," spoke the good doctor. "When I look at them I feel so…safe. I'll never leave again".

 **I really need to add credits to Pen for the Ty Luko inspiration. Dedicated to you, Buddy!**


	3. Missing You

Ty Lee breathed harshly as the Southern Water Tribe citizen lavished her body with a skilled tongue. "I should have called you sooner," she gasped, turned on at their reflection in the mirror of her car.

Grasping brown tresses, she increased the pressure and brought a fantasy to the forefront of her mind.

"Zu…" she groaned, hoping the young man did not hear her.

His head popped up quickly and glanced out the rear window of the luxury car.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ty Lee, disappointed at the sudden interruption of a sweet fantasy/memory of her and La Bella Mafia only an hour before she left for the evening.

"Did you say Suki?" Sokka asked, his breathing quickening.

Though the good doctor choked down a chuckle, her body was not in a funny mood. "Of course not!" She snapped. "Now are you going to get me off or sit here with more corny jokes?"

Raising his hands in artificial surrender, Sokka shook his head. "Whoa, calm down, Ty. And it wasn't a joke. I mean we're both involved, remember? We have to be careful with these kinds of games".

Livid, the good doctor huffed, kneeing the blue-eyed man in the chin as she squirmed away, pulling up her black, lace underwear.

"Hey," called Sokka, hurriedly grasping her knees. "Where are you going?"

Rolling her eyes, Ty Lee used a classic set of quick jabs to render him helpless. " _I'm_ going to find someone who's not afraid to fuck me like a grown woman should be. _You_ are going to get pushed off my leather seats and out of my car". At this, she opened the door.

"B-B-B…" Stuttered the paralyzed man.

"Seriously, don't speak," Interrupted the doctor, reapplying her lipstick. "I have better things to do than listen to you ramble on about your fiancée when we both know she's probably sucking off _mine._ I'm too turned on, wet and sexy to go to waste". A strong shove from pink pumps sent Sokka towards the concrete floor of Arkham Asylum's parking garage.

Dr. Ty Lee crawled into the driver's seat of her vehicle. Rolling down her window, she threw Sokka's IPhone towards his bulge and started the car, pressed the button to drop the convertible top and placed her dark Louis Vuitton sunglasses on her nose.

"By the way, lose my number, I never really wanted to fuck you anyway".

At that, she sped away, tires squealing as she maneuvered around the columns of the parking garage and through the gates.

"Shit!" Hissed Sokka, looking at the gray ceiling, helplessly.

"Feeling _blue_ , Water Tribe?" A familiar voice shook the empty lot with its echo.

Wincing as his privates were pressed by stainless, gold steel, Sokka's eyes followed the gold-plated weapon up to pale fingers calmly placing a single bullet in the barrel. "Gods, please…please…don't…" He pleaded.

"Look at you, blue and begging. So unbecoming," hissed La Bella Mafia, dressed in plain clothes and grinning. "Would you prefer your mouth swallow my bullet? You sure failed to give my pet a good time with it".

"Your pet? Zuko's girl?"

The mafia princess's smile vanished, eyes widened with a wicked gleam, before they narrowed again. "She wouldn't dare," she said, mostly to herself. "You're not making this any better for yourself," she said to the fearful man.

"Please…I won't tell any…" Azula did not care to negotiate. Taking a handkerchief from the pocket of the visitor she had killed and relieved her current clothing from, she wiped the blood from her face with a black leathered hand.

 _Zuzu._ She thought, removing a set of keys from Sokka's pocket and hitting the panic button.

A luxury SUV blared in response. _Ah, you received handsome compensation for your meddling in business that doesn't concern you, Peasant._

Starting the vehicle, she lit a cigarette and awaited the darkness. _Hmm…It is long overdue to visit you and your_ _fiancee_ _, Dear Brother, I have been missing you both, terribly._


	4. Summer Daze

**Just adding the disclaimer that I do not claim the characters of ATLA though I enjoy writing about them.**

Summers in the capital were relentless. The lovely city of vast infrastructure and wealth sat on a hill or rather a volcanic crater high above the other cities of the Fire Nation. The old people called it Agni's Blessing that the city had not been reduced to volcanic ashes in over a hundred years.

It was an early summer sunset when The Grim Reaper stepped out of a taxi and placed two boots on the smoldering ground. Everything felt familiar, the burn of the sun against vulnerable skin, the dust that spiraled around his boots with each step, the scampering of citizens who trembled at the sight of The Grim Reaper. Approaching a handsome child who had not fled with the others, Iroh knelt on one knee, giving his best smile to the boy.

"Hello there, My Boy, do you know who I am?" He asked without malice.

The boy bit his lip, nervously. "M-Mr. Reaper," said the boy. "You're Mr. Reaper".

Iroh cringed at the name given to him for his merits.

 _"Life is a good Pai Sho game," explained Iroh with a move of his piece along the board. "You must choose your moves wisely, My Son, you can't amend your decisions once a move is made". Lu Ten stroked a finger down the rough hairs of his side burns. His eyes focused narrowly on his father's illuminating, gilded ring of their family. "Well, don't make an aging man wait too long," said The Grim Reaper with a hearty chuckle._

 _"Decisions," grunted Lu Ten, taking his time to make a move with a ringless hand. "Like Sharkie's decision to send us to the pits while that snake and his wife-"_

Celebrate _their newborn daughter," ended Iroh. "No man has a right to step between a man and his family. It is Agni's Blessing that Snake Eyes can welcome a second child into this world. It is a rarity in our family". He added, using the hand that beared his wedding ring to move another piece along the Pai Sho table._

 _"Yes," agreed Lu Ten, stroking his chin. "Yes, a rarity, but as we both know, siblings create turmoil in this family. Take the snake for instance. Just pining for the chance to take your birthright. MY birthright for the matter"._

 _Iroh breathed heavily. He knew very well of Ozai's disdain for him. The two had been rather close before Azulon had to choose favorites. Their family had a dark history with excessive violence that began with The Godfather, himself. Sozin came to power through the death of the "so called" Avatar Roku Zhou of the Fire Nation._

 _Avatar Roku Zhou or "Flipper" as the family refers to the old man nowadays, was once a respectable Fire Nation citizen from an esteemed family. He and The Godfather were as close as brothers could be during peaceful times. Upon reaching adulthood, their friendship had taken a turn for the worse as Flipper chose to antagonize The Godfather and reject the man's vision for a bright and secure future for years to come. Unfortunately, worse came to worse and Flipper was dealt with tragically while The Godfather expanded his empire that still burns brightly to this day. Dying a peaceful man, his legacy continued to Azulon and due to Iroh and when the time comes, The Grim Reaper's son, Lu Ten. Unfortunately, this left Ozai and his family as highly esteemed commodities with no real power in the family business._

 _"Snake Eyes is preoccupied at the moment with his pretty wife and children," assured Iroh, dismissively, hoping Lu Ten would drop the subject altogether._

 _"Hmph!" Huffed his son, obviously not appeased. "Snakes are untrustworthy, Father, what is the new child's name?"_

 _Iroh beamed as he thought of the baby girl. "Azula, after your grandfather". The sixteen year old stood furious, nearly turning over the table in his rage._

 _"A girl child! And that snake had the nerve to name her after the most powerful man alive! I should have been named after him!"_

 _Chuckling lightly to brighten the mood, The Grim Reaper jest softly. "I doubt you would have liked the name Azula, Son"._

 _Instead of the response he had hoped to gain, Lu Ten growled angrily before stomping away._

Iroh sighed as he entered the family estate, a home known as "The Royal Palace" for its magnificence and size. The entire Jiang family resided here along with several servants. They were pretty much royalty in the capital. The home felt as hollow as his heart at the sight of his son's dismembered body wrapped in a gift box and sent to his Earth Kingdom rental home.

After losing his wife to another man, both now dead, Iroh had known that one day he would pay for the reaping he'd done in his lifetime. That day had surely come and cost him nearly everything. Unknown to the man, Snake Eyes had done him a favor by taking over the family business. He did not want to reap anymore.

"Uncle! You're home!" Cried a young voice that reminded him of his own son.

Feeling a smile pass his face, Iroh opened his arms to accept a hug from his only nephew. "Zuko!" He called, mussing the boy's hair. "Oh, how I missed you! Did you get the present I sent?"

Revealing the impressive knife from his back pocket, Zuko beamed, waving it around proudly. "Yes! I am going to cut up Azula with it soon," he joked, happily.

Reminded of his own bloody present, Iroh grabbed the boy's wrist, snatching the knife from him.

"Zuko, this is not a toy. I know you are young and excited, but you mustn't play with these types of things. Only use it when you need to".

Wide-eyed, the boy nodded quickly. When it was given back, Zuko sheathed the knife and placed it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry about Cousin Lu Ten, Uncle".

The Grim Reaper breathed heavily, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, too". Quickly, he struggled to find the optimism he had begun to misplace. "Where is your sister anyway, Nephew? Did she like her new friend?"

Zuko bit his lip. "Well…" His voice trailed off and Iroh added.

"I understand. She's a feisty girl like her grandmother".

"Yeah…" He grumbled with a pout. "Girls are crazy anyway".

Iroh gave a hearty laugh, patting the boy's shoulder. He was about to inquire about his brother's whereabouts when the sound of a shotgun made him jerk his head towards the gardens while Zuko clung to his leg.

"Go hide in a closet". Commanded Iroh in a hush voice to his nephew. "I'll see what's going on".

Without another word, Zuko made a beeline for his bedroom with a squeal at another two shotgun shots split the air. Iroh waited for him to shut his door before revealing his father's gold shotgun with a dragon designed trigger. Advancing stealthily towards the gardens, he placed his back to the wall awaiting another shot to ring out. When it did, he gave a quick pump of his gun and revealed himself as he aimed in the direction of the sound.

His voice caught in his throat as he spotted Ozai and his daughter using a living human for target practice. The little girl chuckled at the man's soured pants. Pointing at the sight, she looked to see her father leaning against a tree with his arms crossing his chest and a proud smirk.

"Should I put him out of his misery now, Father?" Asked the ten year old.

Ozai shrugged. "Well, punishment must fit the crime, Dear". Waving his hand for her to proceed. "I will allow you to decide on the matter".

The little girl loaded her weapons, two sawn-off, gold-plated shotguns with custom dragon triggers, nearly twice her size as she spoke aloud. "Well…he _is_ a traitor. But…he's also a trusted member of our family".

"Trust is for fools, Dear," pointed out Ozai.

"You're right as always, Father," said the little girl giving her guns a satisfied pat as she finished loading. "Once a traitor. _Always_ a traitor". With that, she took aim for the man's head at close range. "I'll make this quick for you, Traitor," she assured the quaking man without the blink of an eye. "Agni's Blessing".

#

"I have little doubt it was her," said Iroh to Chief Bei Fong, quietly as not to disturb the sobbing Southern Water Tribe girl on the chief of police's arm.

"This is out of my jurisdiction," pointed out Toph, giving her friend a pat of solace. "But, I believe you and I have already let the mayor know. He will be here shortly on an emergency flight from Kyoshi Island along with Chief Suki".

Iroh nodded and gave a grim smile despite the unfortunate recent events. The scene was a bloody mess of ichor and sinew. Chalk was outlined around the place where medical doctor, Katara's brother, Sokka was found barely clinging to life. Luckily, his sister had been skilled enough to keep the man breathing long enough for emergency crews to hook him up to various machines to take over the job.

The old former mafia member had been called to the scene in the absence of his nephew. Right away, he knew from the clean hole in the boy's head that the shooter was a well-trained malicious member of his family.

"It was a wonder he lived," said Iroh to the chief when the EMS left with the medical doctor and her brother. "My niece is much more diligent than her father".

"Makes me think she _wanted_ him to live," offered Toph. "People will know she escaped and-"

Her voice trailed when a slow moving black, luxury SUV approached with its high beams on. Iroh brought his hand up to shield his eyes. Squinting, he attempted to make out the driver of the vehicle, but could not before it turned and left the gates of the parking lot in great haste.

"I thought the scene was cleared!" Growled Toph to a cluster of Capital City police.

"It was, Chief," assured a lady officer, approaching with a wide smile and extended hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General," she said pleasantly, pushing away a single braid off her shoulder. Turning to Chief Bei Fong, she asked. "Should I note the truck's license plate, Chief?"

"Already noted, custom tag, _Sok-Man,_ " said the old man. "And I do not believe I saw Sokka drive his own vehicle out of here".

Toph's eyes widened at the revelation. "We've wasted enough time! Officer! Have your crew tail that car. Notify Suki when you find it".

With a quick bow and smirk, the pony-tailed girl hurried off.

"We have to let the world know that La Bella Mafia is out, armed and dangerous". Warned Toph to Iroh.

"Done, I had a young man text the local news stations. I fear that there is little hope for my niece anymore. She was always quite…disturbed".

#

Dr. Ty Lee Zhou checked the shower's temperature before stepping in. After she left Sokka, she had briefly contemplated returning to Azula's cell for their fifth round, but decided a cold shower was better for her mental state. Since her assignment, she had given little thought on how her _relationship_ with the mafia princess was detrimental to her own well-being.

Bringing her face in contact with the chilling water, Ty Lee attempted to banish the madwoman from her mind and focus on her upcoming wedding. She was still unsure of how to break the news to Mai, who was supposed to be at her penthouse an hour ago. She had zero intention to bring the news to Azula about wedding her brother. Even with their _strenuous sessions_ she knew that the mafia princess would not take well to the news. Besides, she had already made up her mind to continue her trysts with Azula even after entering a love-less marriage with the mayor.

 _There's no way._ She told herself, enjoying the cool of the water against her back.

Spring was coming to an end and the first hint of summer had roared its presence like a tigerdillo. The shower relaxed her melting flesh wonderfully and she began to hum to the tune on her bluetooth radio. An irritating blare pierced through her phone's speaker, making her cringe.

 _Stupid Amber Alerts, ugh!_ She thought before immediately feeling shameful. _Ok…I know…it's for the best._

She was about to reach for her phone through her curtain when a voice broke in. "WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM…"

 _What!_ Ty Lee wondered. _That never happens…_

"I REPEAT!" The announcer continued. "THE CITY IS ON HIGH ALERT TONIGHT AS THE INFAMOUS LA BELLA MAFIA HAS ESCAPED! SHE IS ARMED AND-"

Ty Lee's heart raced. Azula…that was the only La Bella Mafia, right?

 _No._ She thought. _H-How?_

Though she enjoyed her times with the mafia princess, she knew from the extensive research in her field that her fiance's beautiful sister harbored _many_ disturbing issues stemming mostly from childhood. She made sure Azula was quite "geeked" each night before leaving to avoid any disturbances in her absence. The measures the good doctor took were not the most _legal_ yet were necessary to keep her princess safe as well as others, of course.

 _She shouldn't be awake._ Thought the psychiatrist. _Unless…_ She thought hard back to earlier events.

She had been overwhelmed and busy getting the fucking of her life while bouncing, without a hint of shame, on Zuko's imitation being wielded by her insatiable lover on the edge of the asylum's rooftop. Before their tryst, she had mistakenly left her syringe in the office or was it Azula's room? Either way, she had Azula escorted by a guard instead of locking her up herself like she normally did and…

A disgusting smelling towel across her face and mouth interrupted her racing thoughts along with hard, cold metal under her chin. Panicking, the doctor squirmed and tried to squeal.

"Uh, uh, uuuuh… _Traitor_ ," said a voice that would normally make Ty Lee leak instinctively, yet now filled her heart with overwhelming fear and a twist in her gut.

Letting out a muffled shriek, Ty Lee grasped Azula's slim wrist in fright, but faltered when the cold metal barrel of La Bella Mafia's signature shotgun was pressed harder against her chin along with the towel to her face, forcing her lungs to expand with need for air.

"The longer you fight, the uglier this could get, _Sister-in-law,_ " cooed Azula in her ear. "Now, this is not my usual way. It is way less fun. I prefer painting or splattering if you will".

Dr. Ty Lee's eyes began to roll towards the back of their eye sockets.

"You know, I had a pretty good aim on your traitorous cunt when that peasant had lips on what's mine. Then I find that you have been quite generous lately".

The doctor struggled to release the death grip on her face, yet could not force her arms to move.

"It is quite late. Aren't you planning to retire, anyway, My Pet? Personally, I think you should relax. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while".

Ty Lee's eyelids fluttered though she tried with all of her being to keep them open despite the sultry voice of the woman holding her captive.

"Ah…yes…there you go. Sleep, Doctor," said Azula, removing the towel and placing the weapon on a nearby sink. "Sleep, when you wake, we can discuss your…wedding arrangements. I'm sure you're quite tired these days".


	5. New Love

_I was never really insane except upon occasions when my heart was touched._ Edgar Allan Poe

The scent was horrid. One could smell the bile stirring aroma of dead carcass upon entering the immaculate penthouse at the top floor of Jiang Towers from inside the gold-plated elevator.

Mai pressed the call button to Dr. Ty Lee Zhou's home again. She had not planned to be so late for their scheduled dinner date, but nature had called her uterus earlier than usual. Due to excessive cramping, the florist desperately needed to make a pit stop for relief in the form of round tablets. Grasping the tablets and handing them to the clerk for checkout, a sharp image burned her peripheral, followed by sharp pains from what seemed to be a million tiny daggers in her heart when she read the new headline in large, bold print on the morning newspaper.

 **LA BELLA MAFIA ESCAPES ARKHAM ASYLUM**

"Fuck…" Grumbled the young woman, seizing the newspaper.

"You touch, you buy," said the disinterested old bat, obviously from the Water Tribes from behind the counter.

Mai tossed her a couple extra coins without counting them and left the store with her bag of medicated relief, insanely expensive bottled water and a confused heart as her eyes fell below the headline at an exciting, though overshadowed announcement about the mayor's engagement to the city's highly esteemed head psychiatrist at Arkham and her best friend.

 _Zuko!_ She screamed in her head. _Ty! H-How?_

Anger, confusion and annoying, painful cramping had Mai frozen to the leather of her seat despite the heat in her economy car for at least forty excruciating minutes as the news was processed in her mind.

"Care to share, Old Friend?" Asked a voice from her backseat.

Before she could answer with a stab of her trusty box cutter attached to her wrist, cold, gold-plated metal burned her pulse point, stilling her hand.

"Not a smart move," said Azula smoothly. "I may get a bit trigger happy and how on earth would I clean up the mess? I have never cleaned in my life".

Finding her voice, Mai spoke as calmly as she could muster given the situation she had found herself in.

"Azula, I know you're angry. But before you do this, just understand that…I understand".

"Just what do you understand?" Asked the insane woman, her breath tickling Mai's fine neck hairs. "Oh Mai, you're always so serious. Let's put a smile on this face, Friend. Like Ty Lee. Smile and laugh when you're really a mess inside. It confuses people".

Mai's heart lurched as her eyes, slowly found Azula's reflection in her rearview mirror. She shuttered at the sight of her oldest best friend. The girls had shared everything, but a cradle and a breast together, yet nothing prepared her for the sight of the former princess of darkness. She had lost her teen beauty, yet blossomed into a breathtaking adult despite the darkness around her eyes and the emptiness within them.

Moving her eyes lower, Mai gasped at two scars on either side of the woman's lips, red, dried blood and her signature lipstick. The scars extended from the edges of her lips in an upward fashion.

"You like?" Asked Azula, sweetly with a half-grin, making the scar appear wider. "My father suggested that I smile more, years ago," the woman explained as if discussing cosmetics or a mere wardrobe change. "I followed his orders as usual, but I found it difficult to do so I made it permanent. Now it's perfect and I can be like all the other girls with their pretty smiles and hidden thoughts. You should try it for Ty Lee's wedding, Mai. It stings a bit, at first, but once it's over, you'll look absolutely perfect like me. I wake every day with a smile on my face now".

She laughed heartily, the sawn-off shotgun shaking in her hands. "Ooooh, let's see if I can do it for you, hmm? Like the old days when we would practice make-up on one another. It would be just in time for the wedding, yes?" When Mai did not speak, Azula's scar widened. "Fifteen years they sentenced me to that nuthouse. I gave them six and they _expected_ nine more," growled the woman. "Fifteen!" She exclaimed, pressing the golden barrel further into Mai's chin. "Fifteen years, fifteen birthdays, fifteen solstices, fifteen, fifteen! FIFTEEN!" She concluded, panting as the two glared at the other. "Which reminds me, Mai, you have a younger brother, right, Tom-Tom?"

The florist swallowed, wondering where this was leading and if she would live to see another fifteen birthdays. "Yes," she finally mumbled.

"Ah, my mind still works. You see, I _still_ remember the day it stopped. It only took one, bad day. They told me I was sick. That I was mentally disturbed, but tell me, was I _alone_ in killing those poor men?"

"No," said the florist, swallowing the bile in her throat as she thought of the executions.

"Yes, you're right. You were there. Ty was there and even ZuZu was there. But life is soooo funny, ya' know. Like you thinking you would be the bride, but you're really the bridesmaid and me ha! They called me The Beautiful Mafia-" Her voice trailed as she began squeezing the dragon trigger. "I _am_ the mafia they said. They said I _deserved_ those years, but I am going to show them. How everything can crumble around them in just one day. That is how far the world is away from where I am. ONE. BAD. DAY".

#

Mai finally manage to pry the doors to the elevator open, revealing the inside of the doctor's penthouse. The mad, mafia princess had tasked her with a simple job, sparing her life and expecting her to continue her day as planned.

 _I'm barely twenty-two._ Mai thought as she gripped her gold-handled knife gifted for her mission by La Bella Mafia. The kitchen was spotless as expected. The doctor and her ex obviously had more than enough wealth to enjoy fancy restaurants and take out every night.

"Ty?" She called, attempting to keep the fear out of her voice. There was no answer, making Mai panic. Carefully, she pulled the hem of sheer, black shirt up to check the timer strapped to her waistline. She had exactly two minutes left before she would be, as Azula had so eloquently put it, 'forgettably dismembered and gloriously obliterated'.

Biting her lip, she charged for the bedroom, expecting the doctor to be at her vanity, still preparing for her evening with her _bridesmaid._

#

Zuko rushed up the flights of steps towards his penthouse, urgency causing his thoughts to blur. Azula had left a cryptic message on his phone that made his heart nearly collapse.

"Zuko! Are you sure about this?" Asked Suki, the chief of Capital City Police.

She breathed hard as she raced after the young, handsome mayor who seemed to jet after his fiancée upon hearing the message from his sister. A part of her knew she should be at her own future husband's bed side, but she could not help her newfound attraction to the mayor.

"I don't trust Azula, but she obviously knows where Ty Lee and I live. I have to make sure that she's ok after what happened to Sokka".

The two approached the door with caution. Instead of taking an elevator to lead them directly into the penthouse's entrance, Zuko entered first through the secret stairwell door that led into the washroom. Guns were drawn upon entering as the mayor and police chief treaded lightly over the hardwood flooring towards the kitchen. A cup shatters, causing both to jump.

Zuko places an index finger to his lips.

"Mai!" He cried, faltering when he turns back to see his former love.

Though her face showed surprise, Mai held up her hands and laughed heartily. "Well, well, what a genuine surprise. Just when I thought I could not be surprised by anything anymore".

Zuko was almost speechless, suddenly remembering La Bella Mafia's message, he quickly spoke. "M-Mai, you have to leave! Ty Lee's in trouble. We can talk later, but-"

Mai shrugged. "No thanks, it is a bit too late for that. Besides, your sister has Ty safe and sound".

With quick hands, she lifted the hem of her black shirt. Suki aimed before noticing the well-made bomb with 10 seconds dwindling rapidly. Mai smiled despite the horror on their faces.

"So serious, smile. At least I can finally congratulate Zuko on his new love".

 **Inspired by The Dark Knight. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Be Good

Iroh had seen this before. The carnage, the flames, the agonizing screams and pungent aroma of souls leaving their broken, battered bodies. A tear left his eyelid as he stared at the smoldering prison. Snake Eye's lifeless body was surely crumbled beneath the rubbish of melted, destroyed brick and mortar. His brother had created the source of his premature demise, yet somehow managed to likewise create an embodiment of hope for the Grim Reaper in Zuko. The irony of the circumstance reminded the General of Azulon's mysterious demise.

Staring ahead emergency crews and firemen scoured the place for any signs of life, his inner thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Are you thinking what I am?" Asked his young, blind friend.

"This was heartless," he responded, not looking at the young woman. Toph had stretched in the years after she and her friends along with his nephew had ended Ozai's terror over the world. "I thought you were back in Republic City".

"Aang's taking care of things there since Katara had Sokka transported for his safety".

Iroh nodded calmly. Perhaps there was a lesson in the madness. In less than twenty-four hours, everyone's worse nightmares were coming true, it seemed. He felt ashamed on his family's behalf. He had wreaked his own share of havoc in his notably, bloody past, a fact that still plagues him each day he wakes without his wife or son. Karma was real and he had tried his best to reduce the karma on his family's name through its last son.

After Lu Ten's death and Ozai's rise to power, the General focused on protecting the youngest heir to their criminal family empire. He knew Zuko would rise to become their family's saving grace. Despite his suffering, the young man had followed his proper destiny at the expense of his father, sister and lost mother.

"I have to find Ursa," he muttered to himself.

"Who's that?" Asked Toph, surprising Iroh before he remembered her heightened sense of hearing.

"The avatar before Aang had a granddaughter named Ursa. She is Zuko's mother. Now that Ozai is gone, he will need her more than ever," he explained. "Ursa was nicknamed _The Godmother_ after she supposedly killed my father, Azulon. Rumor has it, she underwent plastic surgery to escape assassination attempts and keep Ozai from finding her again".

Toph gave a nod. "I have yet to receive reports from the mayor or Suki".

Iroh feared for his nephew. "Maybe it's for the best. If he knew what Azula has done to his father, he would be furious".

Toph waved towards the rubble. "So was Azula adopted or something?" She asked.

With a raised eyebrow, Iroh asked a question of his own. "What makes you ask that?"

Shrugging, Toph reached for her blaring radio. "You talk like she is just a friend of the family or something. So, Ursa's not just _Zuko's_ mom, huh?" She asked before calling into the radio. "Chief Bei Fong, here. Report!"

Iroh was about to answer with a snappy retort, but caught his tongue, realizing Toph was very right. The blind, young woman was in her early twenties at most, yet possessed a stunning wisdom well beyond her few years, making her worthy of her title as Chief of Police in Republic City. This was not the first time her words had forced him to look inward.

"She's my…niece," he said barely above a whisper. "She's Ozai's daughter as much as Zuko is his son".

After hearing the message, Toph quickly answered. "Are you sure? Were there bodies anywhere? Is the building destroyed? I only heard one blast!"

Instead of discussing the matter further, Toph placed the radio back on her hip and turned in Iroh's direction, her dim, gray eyes cast down towards the scorched earth. "General, I know you don't want to hear this, but Azula did not just pop out of thin air. She is just as much your legacy as the mayor. You have to stop her before-"

"Chief!" Toph retrieved her radio, leaving Iroh to his thoughts.

 _I'll need to find Ursa not just for Zuko, but Azula more so._ He decided.

His mind made up, the General began to leave the premises. He had no idea where to start his search for his sister-in-law. Ursa was born in Hira'a according to Azulon. The small town was at least a couple hours away, but he needed to get there before Azula could wreak more havoc. He was pretty sure that the young woman did not know of her mother's fate, and probably assumed that she was dead as Ozai had made both his children believe.

"General," called Toph, her voice constricted.

Iroh turned. The look of helplessness on her face was rare for her.

 _This can't be good._ He thought, readying himself for the news.

#

Cold water brought Zuko back to a freezing reality. Rising from his position, he nearly yelled out at the sight of fire from his knuckles. The flames came from his twisted chi. He had not felt the fluidity of power in his limbs in years. Sometime during his father's reign, bending was outlawed as it was seen as the weapon of destruction and genocide for the Air Nation spurring a world war he was barely old enough to remember. His family had risen to massive power in the criminal underworld of the fire nation. Through political influence, they were able to topple the fire lord at the time and replace him with Sozin who preferred to be called _The Godfather_ instead of the usual title of fire lord. After Zuko relieved Snake-Eyes of his power, he chose to use the title of mayor.

His mind moved to his rising chi. As children, he and Azula were given a "cure" along with the rest of the world which only led to the creation of destructive guns, leading to even more massacres than their flames could have produced. The "cure" also ended the omega, beta and alpha classes in its side affect forcing people to search for mates only compatible for reproduction. But now, if his bending was back intact…

Warmth incased the alpha the moment he felt his knot forming at the base of his cock. Confused, though incredibly pleased, Zuko looked towards his erection to see loose, dark hair and gold, bright eyes staring up at him. His cock twitched in excitement as Mai worked her throat, her chi swirling about him and pulling him with arousal.

 _Her heat!_ He told himself, unable to resist grasping her head and moving hips upward, with short gasps.

He barely had time to register that he was covered in sand, underneath the night stars. He had some clue of where he was, but unsure of how he ended up on Ember Island. The open air of nature, white sand and a raging ocean gave him the feeling of peace momentarily before he briefly remembered his near-death experience.

His last memory was a ticking time-bomb strapped around the waist of his ex now swallowing him in the drunkenness of her heat.

 _I'm dead._ He told himself. _The bomb. Suki._

As if triggered by his thoughts, the earth kingdom beauty revealed herself, completely naked, eyes glazed eyes.

"Su-" began Zuko before their lips locked as he was pushed back onto his back.

"Mmm…" He moaned trying to remember someone else that he was supposed to, but unable to push either woman away.

Suki was obviously not in heat, yet stupefied by something. When she joined Mai in worshipping the mayor, he realized that both girls were heavily drugged, making him uneasy about what they were doing despite how wonderful it felt. Zuko attempted to move away, but was slammed back onto his back by Mai's beckoning heat.

"You should thank me, Big Brother," a seductive voice, Zuko had hoped to only hear when he chose to, broke the night air. He paled at Azula's wickedly carved face grinning wide from above. "I handled your business for you," she continued. "In one day, I managed to create complete chaos in your little city and restore our world to normal. It must be a record. I restored alphas, omegas and betas around the world, stopped a wedding and even managed to annihilate our father in the process. Too bad Mother wasn't there…oh well, I'm done, for now. I'll be a good girl as _Mother_ would say".

With a roll of her eyes, she took a seat next to her brother, passively. Suki, jealous of Mai's selfish hogging of Zuko's cock, hurried towards Azula's bulge in the lap of her black, tuxedo pants. With a smirk, the woman shook her head. "No, thanks," she said, waving her away. "Don't worry, my brother's a greedy bastard, he would prefer you both, Omega". Suki's eyes widened. Panting on all fours, the naked woman licked her lips as the alpha rubbed the side of her face, wiping away the profusion of sweat along her jawline.

Zuko heaved, unable to form his words as Mai mounted his cock. He felt light-headed himself. Did Azula drug him also, or was it the effects of Mai's heat? He had never had sex during a heat before so he was not entirely sure of what was happening.

"Enjoy, Brother, meet me atop the cliff afterwards. Your fiancée is waiting".

 _Fiancée? Ty Lee!_

Before he could speak, Azula shoved a small white pill into his open mouth, making him swallow instinctively before feeding both Mai and Suki with their own. Rising, she dusted off her black trousers and red, academy jacket, speaking as she did so.

"Makes things more interesting. It is an old family recipe".

Zuko's elbows seemed to give way under his weight. Time had slowed instantly, yet his ex-girlfriend splashed his knot with her heat, pulling him to her with her longing chi. Zuko felt his inhibitions ease along with his fears. Slamming his hips against his ex, he nearly fainted when Suki slowly moved to sit atop his face. He tried to bring his mind to reality, yet the more he tried, the further he drifted towards cloud nine. Sokka flashed briefly in his mind, struggling for life in a hospital bed, while his wife was reaching her peak at the pleasure of the mayor's tongue. He had only wished that Ty Lee was among them, at least it would make him feel a little less guilty.

Azula rose to her feet, patting the mayor's shoulder. "Relax, sleep well, Zu Zu, we're family. If you can't trust family, who can you trust?"

She left as quickly as she came. Zuko allowed his clouded mind to enjoy the ecstasy in his body. Azula used the back of her hand to wipe away the makeup around her mouth. The look was truly terrifying, yet a mask. She had wanted to look the part of the mad, monstrous La Bella Mafia during her one day dismantling of her family's legacy.

 _La Bella Mafia! Hmph!_ She truly hated the name her father had given her. Azula was just fine. No one called _Azulon_ by his nickname. She trekked up the sloping sand in angry steps. _Even Mad Princess would be better than the fucking Beautiful Mafia! If I was the so called mafia, then why didn't I get what was due to me!_

Instead of returning to her father's beach house, she walked towards her old mentor's vacation home, a small, blue flame in hand. With Crysler high and out of the way, along with the avatar and his peasant friends, she could begin phase two of her plan. Before releasing the toxins that brought back bending and the omega-class system, she had experience with only orange flames like Zuko and her father. She now possessed a brilliant blue flame that she had only seen Azulon wield.

 _Fitting._ She thought, greeting Lo and Li as she entered the terribly decorated house.

"Report!" She commanded.

"The doctor has been re-medicated, La Bella Mafia," announced one twin.

"She has barely stirred since her arrival," said the other.

Azula smirked. The good doctor seemed to be enjoying her high doses of her own prescription psychedelics. Though the two still had some catching up to do, she knew better than to trust Ty Lee to handle her brother. Mai had been the perfect choice despite her betrayal. Her "bomb" had only been a timer that detonated Capital City Prison along with a potent toxin that acted as a bloodbending agent to revert the world to the one Azula knew in her childhood.

She was once again an alpha as she was born to be and with her bending at a more powerful form, she would surely yield results more quickly. Now, with the world distracted by either sex or drugs, Azula was liberated to do as she wished. Her Kemurikage ladies were recruiting peasants at the very moment many of whom were immune to sex or drugs as they were only motivated by fear, anger or revenge.

"Good to know. Also, I would prefer Queen from now on, Lo, it has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

The twin nodded. "Um, I'm Li, Queen," she pointed out.

Azula found a cigar and lit it with her forefinger. Closing her eyes, she basked in the smell of smoke dancing around her nostrils and flicked small sparks from each finger playfully. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that Lo or Li was waiting for her to speak.

"What?" She snapped irritated.

"We were just wondering why you would change your family given nickname, Queen?" They asked, simultaneously.

"Because it is who I am. That is how the world sees me, along with _Mad Princess_. I will show them a mad princess. I am glad that they say such things of me in the news columns every day! I am whatever they say I am, if I wasn't then why say it? So I will live up to my namesake. I will be the mad princess to the world when really I am the _queen_. I will dominate the earth".

The twins gave one another uneasy looks before quickly announcing, "You have a visitor, Queen".

Azula took another puff of her cigar before snubbing it out on the rail of the open gazebo where she ate her meals and handled her various dealings while overlooking the calming ocean. She knew exactly who it was that called at such a late hour, therefore she was not surprised to see the Grim Reaper shortly after she took a seat on a pink pillow with her back against the railing.

"Welcome, Uncle," she said waving to her table set of two full tea cups. Iroh took a seat on the pillow in front of her and grasped a teacup, using his bending to heat it. "I see you're enjoying your renewed power," she said, sweetly.

Closing his eyes, as if unable to look at the mad princess formerly known as La Bella Mafia, his chest heaved slowly, reminding Azula of how finite life is for several brief moments. The lady of death was knocking on Iroh's door no matter how powerful of a bender he was. Death was the most loyal entity that she knew. As surely as life was there to begin, death was there to end it all. The two forces have worked together for as long as Azula could remember and she was confident they would not stop when she had long left the world. The thought baffled her.

"You managed a lot in less than twenty-four hours, Azula". Taking a cup for herself, she showed off her brilliant azure flame, observing Iroh's watchful eye as she did so. The golden orbs that matched her own fixated on the flames as if possessed. "Well, now, seems you are living up to _his_ name as well," was his response.

"We are family, Uncle, or have you forgotten?"

A nod was given and silence followed. While Iroh looked lost in his cooling tea. Azula whispered to her mentors who immediately left and returned with a woman that made Iroh's body tense.

"I hate waiting, Queen," said June, smoothly, kissing Azula's hand as she took a seat at the table. "Whiskey, please, I have a feeling I will be sick soon," she said to the twins with a flip of her hair.

"A small world I see," commented Iroh.

"Indeed," answered Azula. "You know, Uncle, if you had taken the time to get to know me instead of assuming I would _like_ ugly earth kingdom dolls, you would have seen my worth".

Iroh shrugged. "There is truth to that," he admitted. "A woman's place is by her husband. To be his strength. You would have made a strong wife, Azula".

Azula licked her lips as June chuckled lightly. "Whew, you're way behind times," said the gorgeous bounty hunter. "Queen, surely you weren't raised in the same household as this fool?"

Instead of answering, Azula pushed her empowered chi at the alphas around the table, making June rise instantly from the table.

"Payment, Queen?" Asked June, her bulge evident.

"Three are in the master bedroom, enjoy," said Azula.

June kissed her hand again and hurried away. Iroh struggled to take his mind off of the alpha's beauty as she left.

"I don't appreciate shots at my family, Uncle".

"As evident by Zuko and Ozai. What about Ursa? Is she still alive?"

"Perhaps. Since June's back, she must be reunited with Snake-Eyes". The news left the General shocked. Reading his mind, Azula answered his internal questions before he could voice. "Snake-Eyes is alive along with The Godmother and Crysler," she informed him. "Family, Uncle, I am not as mad as you thought, hmm?"

Iroh did not answer, instead he rose from the table quickly.

"Zuko's busy with his cock. He lacks the control we possess. Don't worry, he will see his parents soon".

His mind awhirl, Iroh flared his chi in uncontrolled anger. " _You_ let me think MY nephew was dead, MY brother-"

In less than a second, the elder man and his young niece came to blows. Blue fire melded with red as Iroh unleashed a breath of fire that singed Azula's topknot held with a gold pen in the shape of their country's emblem.

Azula snatched the pendant from her hair letting her tresses fall as she tossed the pendant with a ball of flame, creating a gash in her uncle's bicep. Wincing, Iroh sent a wave of fire with his free arm, making Azula falter momentarily. La Bella Mafia hopped unto the gazebo's railing, charging her fingers. She had watched the very man she was in this close range battle with, along with her father do this numerous times before losing their bending.

Iroh caught the flicker of her index fingers, barely sidestepping the burst of lightning from her fingertips. The bolt lit up the night air.

"That is destruction!" He spoke, hastily. "All your life you have sought to destroy everything that is near you!"

"And whose fault is that, Uncle?" She hissed, madness in her eyes. "I am a product of OUR GOOD FAMILY! You can't even face it! Face me! Look at what Agni's HELL made!"

Sending a bolt back towards his niece, he gasped when she twisted to avoid it, losing her footing and toppling over the side of the railing.


	7. Touch

**Prompts from Tyzula Renaissance, but slightly out of order to keep in line with this story. Enjoy**

Pale legs. Pale sweaty legs dancing slowly in a room burning azure blue. The panting, wild, primal panting followed by broken skin on the shoulder. Golden eyes flashing brilliant with a lustful smirk. She could feel the pressure; damn good pressure between slick thighs before the flood and awakening.

"Oh, Azula!" Screamed the doctor, reaching for the love of her life.

The urge to be mated and marked was unknown until now. The good doctor knew in her heart that this was not real, but it felt…so…amazing.

"Mmm…are you sure this one's not for the taking?" Asked a voice Ty Lee did not recognize.

"The queen has not permitted". She recognized the voice. Lo or Li?

"She must remain pure," Lo and Li said.

The doctor wanted to scream. She wanted to see, yet there was darkness. New smells filled her nose. Pheromones, she recognized the chemical excretion instantly from her studies on human and animal behavior. According to her texts, some pheromones were stronger while others less so. In the ousted omega, beta, alpha class system of old, it was said that the pheromones of one's true love are enough to render the senses helpless.

Ty Lee's nose flared at the pheromones pulling her like strings on a marionette. Azula was near! Why couldn't she see her? Was she blind like Chief Bei Fong?

"Too bad, she smells ready. I can smell her heat a mile away".

 _Heat?_ Wondered the acrobat. _That's it!_

The little knowledge that the doctor had of heats were from her mother, who had plenty of experience before the mandatory abolishment of alphas, omegas and betas thanks to the rise of the church to end the "era of promiscuity". According to Mrs. Zhou, a heat was a relentlessly uncontrollable sex drive that could last for at least a week. It was bad enough that Dr. Zhou had no problems in that area, but the idea of primal, fast, mind-blowingly delicious stretching sounded…sounded…

 _Gods!_ Thought the doctor unable to contain a helpless whimper from the sudden, burning empty throbbing between her inner thighs. _Gods, Gods…_

"She's awakening," one of the twins commented.

Ty Lee knew she was caught grinding against the mattress she was lying on. Several footsteps increased in volume, advancing towards her, a pill was shoved in her mouth forcefully before she saw rainbows and a naked Azula before her, shifted with a full knot at the base of her monstrous cock! The doctor's mouth watered at the gorgeous sight automatically. She had to have her. She needed La Bella Mafia and only her inside of her, rutting her into pools of lucious, slick...

 _This is not real!_ She told herself as Azula advanced, licking her painted lips seductively.

She surrendered herself to passion immediately as La Bella Mafia smothered her senses like a snubbed flame. If only this were real.

#

"Azula!" Cried out Iroh.

The General's heart flipped at the sight of his niece falling over the open gazebo's railing towards a sure death from the ocean-weathered, jagged edges of the cliff below the twins' small beach house. He had not hesitated to attack the 20-year-old after her heinous acts in the capital. Yet when she fell to her demise, he only saw the little girl made by his family's corrupt legacy. A child who could not help the monster she became in a family of monsters.

The General reflected on this as he grasped the railing eyes darting left and right in search of the young woman. He had allowed his anger to best him again. It was his nature as good and evil warred in his nephew, as well as…his niece. He could not change the blood, suffering and betrayal on his hands no matter how hard he tried.

 _"Ursa, you're up late," commented The Grim Reaper, tea in hand._

 _The gorgeous woman looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. Iroh's nose flared from her sweet scent automatically making him stop midway from where she stood by a budding cherry blossom tree. The alpha knew better not to continue advancing towards her. Ozai had chosen a gorgeous bride and she was in heat before him._

 _"Ahem," Iroh excused himself, coughing into his elbow. "I should come back another time," he insisted._

 _"Please, don't go!" Exclaimed Ursa in a hushed tone. "It's your brother"._

 _Iroh sighed, noticing the small bump in the omega's midsection. She was pregnant with Ozai's second child and from her tear-stricken face, she was not happy about the news._

 _"I didn't want it," confessed the woman, coldly. "Do you know where I could find…kajihana?" She asked, placing a hand over her protruding belly._

 _Iroh's eyes widened in alarm. "You can't be serious!" He fumed. "You can't make these decisions on your own. What about your alpha, Ursa? Snake-Eyes would never agree to this!" He snarled._

 _The omega bit her bottom lip._

 _"He doesn't need to know," she said, a hint of seduction dripping from her lips that sent a message straight to her brother-in-law's lower half in an instant._

 _Iroh looked away. His wife had been crushed along with her lover by his very own hands for their infidelity. The man his wife had chosen had been like another brother to The Grim Reaper. He could not bring that wave of betrayal even on a man, who cared very little either way about marriage as he was known to engage with multiple prostitutes in the capital._

 _Ozai was his brother and how would he ever face his nephew?_

There was no sign that La Bella Mafia had been crushed against the rocky shore, making Iroh feel a rush of relief. His niece was always a survivor, no matter the circumstance.

"May we offer you more tea, General?"

Iroh turned towards the twins with a plate of steaming tea as if they had not seen the charred table and formerly pink pillows in the open gazebo.

"We have to stop her, Ladies," said the old man, taking one of the mugs and looking to the bright, full moon in the distance as he sipped the tea. His nose tickled with the sweet smell of chamomile and…something else? He glanced at the ancient women with some suspicion. They had been loyal, former brothel workers, who took the girl child under their wing when her mother left the family after the death of Azulon.

"She reminds us," began Lo.

"Of The Godmother," ended Li.

Wouldn't you agree?" they asked in unison.

Iroh swallowed.

 _"This is wrong. This is…wicked," said Iroh, leaning against red pillows in his family owned hotel. He gave a loud hiss as Ursa reared against his chest, pulling his hands from the tightening grip around her lovely love handles up to grasp her rotund breasts. He pushed his entire length upwards, amazed at how well she accepted his cock in such a sensitive area. The two agreed to not risk traditional sex to eliminate the chances of another pregnancy or an accidental mating._

 _"Think of it as a thank-you for helping me. I could have made the worse mistake of my life. I wish my children were yours," Iroh nipped his brother's wife's shoulder at her movements. Startled, Ursa leaned forward carefully and Iroh followed suit, his knot threatening to fill the wrong area._

 _Ursa came apart under him, ripping the sheets with her longer nails and teeth as he took her in long strokes. He could not help remembering the innocent woman he had met years ago. Time and raising two Jiang children in their hostile environment had changed the beauty queen, making her cold and calculating. The Grim Reaper wanted to save her from the point of no return. He wanted to save her from Snake Eyes. He wanted her period._

 _Muffled screams hid their passion that night followed by tragedy and turf wars that divided them forever._

"Azula said they were safe. Are they here?" asked Iroh, shaking the memory from his mind.

"You have had a busy day," responded Lo.

"A man needs his rest," added Li.

Iroh agreed. He did feel rather lethargic after the fight with his niece. He was losing his touch, he assumed. Yet, he could not stop thinking about his brother's wife. So close and…he had to find her.

"I will rest when I find them. Chief Bei Fong is on the way and we're taking Zuko and Ursa home. La Bella Mafia and her father are free to do as they wish as long as they leave us at peace in the capital".

The women exchanged looks before bowing, obediently. Without further words, they led him to an underground tunnel beneath the beach house. The tunnel was short, yet intricate. Iroh made several mental notes at various notable points to plan an escape in case he had to save his omega from her former husband.

 _The Grim Reaper sighed satisfactorily as Ozai's mated wife pumped him dry in the backseat of their family's stretch limousine. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, giving a smirk as she took a seat by his side, smoothing her black dress._

 _"I wish you would stay," she announced for the third time on their way to the docks. "Your father has plenty men to fight his silly turf wars in the earth kingdom"._

 _Iroh zipped his trousers and grasped the slender hand on his leg, squeezing it gently as he spoke. "We've discussed this, Ursa"._

 _"But, Zuko needs you. You're more of a father than his own"._

 _Iroh knew the truth in the statement. "We do what we must in this family. You know this too well"._

 _Ursa nodded solemnly, squeezing his hand back. "I-I will miss you"._

 _"I will write," he promised._

 _"He will know"._

 _"I don't care anymore"._

The sounds of passion stirred him to squint at a single lamp in the middle of an extravagant, underground bunker room. Iroh blinked twice at the scene. He was hallucinating. He had to be. Ozai was completely naked and asleep atop the covers of his bed with a naked Ursa seated on the edge of the crimson bed.

 _No!_ Thought The General. _She wouldn't._

Closing his eyes, Iroh attempted to cease repressed thoughts of instinctive violence, until a hand touched his cheek suddenly.

"Ursa," He gasped, eyes opening to reveal the woman, still beautiful with her more refined and mature looks. She was now clothed and gazing back with soft, golden, hurt-filled eyes. "Why?" He managed to whisper.

In an equally soft voice, she responded. "We do what we must in this family".

With that, their lips met for short moments that Iroh held to his heart. He wanted to escape with the woman despite a refreshed mating mark on her neck. It did not ward the alpha away from the woman he wanted to call his own. He cared for Zuko for his likeness to his mother and though she left them all, he promised to protect the child with all of his strength from his abusive father.

A soft clap shook the two away from the other. They jerked their heads in the direction of La Bella Mafia.

"Enjoy your heat, Mother? I know it's been a while".

The General was ready to respond when his heart fell to his stomach at the sight of a disheveled Zuko, standing beside his sister. The young mayor's eyes burned with confusion and rage directly at his beloved uncle.


End file.
